The Renegade
by Jin Fury
Summary: A regular bounty hunt night gets the Gunsmith Cats into a confrontation with a strange figure. Do some of the GSC have secrets? Soon they will begin to uncover a plot full of death, betrayal and the story of the HAVOC project.
1. Strange Encounter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters that are taken from the original GCS series. Those characters were created and onwed by Kenichi Sonada. All other characters are created by me, and you will need to e-mail me before using any of them in any way.  
  
EDITOR'S NOTE: Well, this is the first chapter of my first GSC fanfic. I hope it comes out well. ;-) Any reviews and comments are welcome!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: A strange encounter  
  
It was a dark and stormy night, lightning was striking at fast intervals, lighting up the gloomy and foggy dock. The raindrops fell heavily upon anything then came in contact with, and splashed with loud sloshes. Just one light was glowing in this smelly dock, and that was a lamp inside one of the warehouses on the edge. In front of it, three cars were parked, and they all looked brand new and quite expensive. Voices could be heard from inside the warehouse… one of them was angry… very angry.  
  
"What the fuck is this?! I wanted all of the three parts of the plan!!! You only brought me the first part!!! What am I paying you for you useless crap?!" yelled a loud man's voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, we did our best but the masked guy I told you about always got the plans before us! We were only able to get that plan because he was busy beating up the guards! We won't disappoint you again, I swear, give us one more chance!!!" answered another man, talking very fast.  
  
"We managed to get some of the weapons you wanted as well Mr. Drake!" added the fast talking man.  
  
"That's good, this might as well save your life… for now…" answered the loud man smirking.  
  
What the men hadn't noticed, was that another car had driven up close to the warehouse, it was a Cobra GT500, and it's motor had just gone off. Rally, May and Misty were slowly sneaking up to the left side of the warehouse entrance. Rally was wearing a black skirt and a white pullover and a pair of bright red shoes, while Misty was wearing some shorts like May, with a nicely fitting T-Shirt, whereas May had her jacket covering the green pullover she was wearing underneath. Each step the three girls took made their hearts beat faster and faster as they locked their eyes onto the gloomy light that was coming out of the warehouse they were heading for. They crept up to the door and leaned against the building, taking a breath and preparing for action. Rally drew her CZ75 while May opened her jacket to reveal her great collection of various explosives. It had been a quite sunny and hot day when they started following the famous mafia boss Ken Drake. Unfortunately for the GunsSmith Cats, the weather changed quite drastically with sundown, so Misty and Rally were both getting soaked to the bone with the light clothes they had on.  
  
"I should have taken a jacket or something…" complained Misty while she fiddled with a knife.  
  
"I am not any better off!" snapped Rally bringing her gun up.  
  
"I think this might work…" said May as she presented to Rally and Misty a smoke grenade which she had made last night.  
  
"Lets hope that Becky's info isn't wrong and Drake is really here, cause it cost me quite a fortune to get it! Lets go!" said Rally.  
  
May, without any hesitation pulled the pin of the grenade and rolled it into the warehouse.  
  
The man looked at the rolling can that came towards them, as they recognized it, their eyes widened and someone yelled:  
  
"What the …." was all that was heard before the gas grenade sprayed out it's load. The men began coughing as the gas started to escape through the doorway of the warehouse.  
  
They came running out, everyone except Ken Drake. May quickly threw a little metal box among the group of men that came out. They were all well dressed and seemed to have a few bodyguards each. When the men stopped coughing, they looked around, and spotted the little blonde girl next to them.  
  
"I would suggest you don't move, cause the little package I just put among you has a movement sensor, in other words: you move, you end up in pieces." she said grinning.  
  
The men froze in whatever position they were in and tried not moving. Each of them knew that that wasn't a bluff.  
  
The gas had cleared out of the warehouse, and all three of the bounty hunters ran inside, one after the other, hearts racing. There was nobody there… just a small table with some papers on it as well as tons and tons of crates everywhere. May grabbed inside her jacket just in case, and Misty put her hand behind her back, ready to pull out one of her knives. Their eyes were frantically searching the surrounding. He had to be here somewhere. He had to, he couldn't just disappear!!!  
  
"All right Drake! We know you are in here! Come out or we'll blow this whole place up!" yelled Rally as she aimed her gun forwards and with her eyes swayed from left to right, trying to recognize even the smallest movement.  
  
There was nothing, not even the slightest squelch or movement. Suddenly a large man slowly emerged from between the crates right in front of Rally. He was wearing a black suit, and was holding a strange two-handed rifle in his hands. He was very well built, his muscles could be seen even under the suit, he had a mean face, with a cut mark going downwards through his right eye. He had long black hair, tied back in a ponytail and his grass green eyes were locked right onto Rally and her companions.  
  
"Drop the gun or I'll shoot!" yelled Rally as she aimed at Ken Drake and rested her finger on the trigger.  
  
The grim expression on his face changed, as an evil smile appeared across it. He pulled his rifle up to shoulder height and aimed as well.  
  
"Another stupid bounty hunter heh? You'll end up like everyone else that tries to stop me!." he answered as the grin on his face grew wider and wider.  
  
Rally grinded her teeth in anger. "Another stupid bounty hunter?! Who the fuck does he think he is!!!" she though to herself and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit straight in the lower leg of her opponent. There was a loud *clonk* sound as the smoke rose from Rally's gun while her eyes were still locked onto him. There was complete silence. Ken stomped his leg in the ground, and the bullet came out of his pants and rolled onto the floor. Rally clenched her teeth as she prepared to fire another shot.  
  
"Sad…" said the man as he pulled the trigger.  
  
"Do you think I go out unprepared for a firefight?! My armor really helps." he added.  
  
Everything went too fast. Rally was ready to pull the trigger, but the glowing ball that shot out of the wide gun hit her head on, and she yelled in pain and then stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't move, she was paralyzed. Her finger had the trigger pulled halfway down, but that didn't help her much now. Misty and May both watched with their mouths open and in horror. Ken's eyes quickly swayed over from May to Misty. Suddenly they stopped at May, who quickly grabbed in her jacket and pulled out one of her many grenades, but before she could even pull out the pin, the same electro ball that had hid Rally hit her too and stopped her right there and then.  
  
"It's quite nice to see that my useless men actually brought something useful…" said the Ken looking at the two paralyzed girls and then down to his gun. All they could move were their eyes and eyelids. In Rally's eyes, the anger was quite clear. She never liked getting beaten in anything, never. May was rather scared, which was not very hard to see…  
  
"What the hell is this?? Why can't I move!!! This is going to end badly, very badly…" thought May as her eyes looked Drake up and down, who was towering above them.  
  
"Getting beaten in a firefight, by a target… how embarrassing can it get!!!" was the thought that was shooting through Rally's enraged mind.  
  
Ken Drake now turned to Misty who was paralyzed from fear already. Her eyes showed that she was quite near frantic panic, but she started regaining some control and took a step back, slowly pulling out a knife behind her back. After a few more steps, her back made contact with a wooden crate, and made her stop.  
  
"Did you actually think I would get myself caught so easily? Your friends are no better then the rest of the losers that tried getting the bounty, which is set on my head. I am one level too big for you…" he said laughing.  
  
"And do you know how all of the bounty hunters and the policemen that tried to stop me ended up? Huh? Do you? Well, I'll tell you: I blew enough holes in them that they could be mistaken for Swiss cheese quite easily!" he added in a cold tone.  
  
Misty didn't wait and flung her arm from behind her back and thrusted her knife towards Drake, who simultaneously pulled the trigger of his electro- rifle. Misty's knife struck Drake's right shoulder, which wasn't armored, unlike his legs. Misty yelled out as the electricity flowed through her body and then silenced as she stopped motionless.  
  
Ken Drake clenched his teeth in pain as his grim expression returned when the knife hit him. Blood was dripping off the knife, but Drake grabbed it, and instantly pulled it out. A gush of blood came with it, coloring a part of the floor in front of him red.  
  
"You little bitch!" yelled Drake as he grabbed her by her clothes with one hand and flung her towards Rally and May.  
  
Misty banged against May and Rally and they ended up in one pile. Ken Drake walked over to them and leaned them on a large crate like puppets. He twisted a dial on his rifle and aimed at the three again.  
  
"Ok, this time I won't follow my normal procedure, this time I'll simply grill you!" he yelled as his evil smile returned.  
  
All three of them watched as rifle began to load itself. The humming of the electricity that was building up became louder and louder… and they were helpless, they couldn't do anything.  
  
"Goodbye!" he screamed as he put his finger on the trigger.  
  
The men outside yelled in terror as some slashes were heard, and suddenly something swooshed past the girls and Ken and smashed the only lamp that was enlightening the warehouse. The darkness engulfed the scene and silence was restored for a few moments. Suddenly a silent growl began to be heard from the direction of the flying object, and Ken turned his head towards the sound. The effect of the electro-rifle was beginning to wear off, so the girls managed to turn their heads as well, with quite a bit of effort, but they managed it. What they saw made their eyes go wide. What they saw, was a figure of a man, big, maybe even bigger then Drake, had a sword diagonally across his back, was incredibly muscular and he had glowing blue eyes!!! The moonlight that was shining through the door into the now dark warehouse clearly showed the silhouette of the dark man. Drake yelled and started shooting wildly at the figure. Because of the extreme panic that had taken control of Drake, all his shots hit off target, and had no effect except making some light. After a few seconds of wild shooting, the trigger began to click… he was out of ammo.  
  
The glowing eyes swayed towards the three girls, who didn't know what to think of what was happening that night, and then they swayed over to Drake, who was already taking steps backwards.  
  
"You….. get away from me!!!" he yelled as he kept stepping back.  
  
Even through the dim moonlight that shone through the doorway, Rally, Misty and May could see the fear that was embedded in Ken Drake's face and eyes. Suddenly the dark figure flung itself forward with incredible speed and rammed it's fist deep into Drake's stomach before he could do anything. Drake was lifted in the air by the blow, and then fell down heavily on the ground, unconscious. His gun flew sideways and hit the table on which the men had sat. The figure walked over to the table, with each of it's steps making a loud thud on the ground, while the girls could feel the vibrations of the steps. The figure took the papers that were on the table and put them in something like a pocket, then bent down and picked up Drake's gun. He gripped it tightly with both hands and then smashed it against his knee, breaking it in two parts. Sparks flew off the wreckage of the gun as the figure turned around and walked over to the girls. He knelt down so that it's face was at one level, and very close to theirs. The girls could now see that the figure was a man, and he was wearing a black mask, only having holes for the eyes, the glowing eyes.  
  
"Don't be scared of me… I won't hurt you." came a young man's voice from the figure on front of them. The young man was calm, and his voice sounded soothing and friendly.  
  
"The gun's effect will be gone in about three to four minutes, and you will then be able to clear up. I was not here, you won't tell anyone about me, because I WILL find you if you do. If you keep your mouths shut, everything is going to be fine. Invent something about what happened. Won't be too hard." added the figure, stood up and walked towards the door. When he got to it, he turned his head and said:  
  
"Goodbye Rally Vincent, May Hopkins and ..." he paused, and changed his tone to a little sad and added "Misty Brown. We will meet again sometime, I hope… under better circumstances." He then walked out and ran off with great speed. The thuds of his steps soon couldn't be heard, and the silence greeted the darkness that had returned to the empty warehouse as the clouds covered up the full moon in the sky. 


	2. Memories sharper than a blade

Chapter 2: Memories sharper than a blade  
  
The sun shone through the window in Rally's room. It was about 8:30 in the morning, she didn't know for sure, and she didn't care. She stared blindly at the blank white ceiling, recapping what had happened last night.  
  
She was half hanging off the bed, one foot on the floor, and the rest of her body still on it, with the cover up to the torso. When she came back last night, she just tumbled into bed without washing or even changing clothes. Her hair was a total mess, but what was really in a mess was her mind. It was endlessly flashing back through last night, looking for anything, anything whatsoever that would help to make sense of it. There was nothing. It all seemed absurd. A man with an electro-rifle, that beat her in a firefight… beat her! She never got beaten, never, and especially not by a TARGET!!! She clenched her teeth and squinted her eyes as anger built up in her. She sat on the edge of the bed, looking around her room. There wasn't much there, just the ordinary: a berretta, a magnum and her CZ- 75 on the small wooden table in front of her, a wardrobe on the far wall and nothing else.  
  
She stood up and changed her clothes, got her holster and put her CZ in it, then covered it up with a sleeveless jacket and went downstairs. The house was completely empty. Misty and May had gone somewhere, but she had no idea where. Typical. Just walk off without saying a word then come back and act as if she had been there the whole time. She sighed and looked at the wreckage of the gun that they brought home with them from last night. Rally remembered how the man had taken it and broken it with a simple smash in the knee… but when she had examined it last night before going to bed, she discovered that it was made of a very hard metal, probably a titanium alloy of some sort. Even very powerful machines need a great amount of energy and effort to break those kinds of alloys, and that guy just broke it in two… just like that!!! He had knocked Ken Drake out cold with a single punch, which he delivered with incredible speed and accuracy. Who was that guy? He seemed to be very brutal, judging by the state he had left the men outside of the warehouse: they were cut to bits, all of them had extremely deep cuts and some had even limbs missing! It was like a massacre. Blood was flowing all over the floor, and one guy's guts were spreading across it too. That had made Misty throw up, thought Rally and smiled faintly, remembering Misty's fanatical running around until she finally threw up. But then again, he didn't hurt them, and his voice was soft and tender, not fitting to his body… and he knew them, he knew them all by name!!! Not only this, but he had glowing blue eyes, and a strength that nobody had ever dreamed of!!! He shouldn't even be able to exist! Who was that guy? Rally kept asking her that question over and over again, but in vain, she found no answer whatsoever.  
  
She was getting a headache from all that thinking, so she took a break and opened the fridge to see what there was for breakfast. She hadn't eaten lunch or dinner yesterday, since they were chasing Ken Drake while they were supposed to be having lunch, and she didn't feel like having dinner late at night, after having THAT kind of experience. Unfortunately, her stomach was out of luck, the fridge was empty, excluding the few parcels of C4 explosives.  
  
"Great, just great…" she mumbled.  
  
The door of the house creaked open and Rally quickly grabbed for her gun, but then quickly let it go as she heard May's voice.  
  
"Rally? Are you there? Heloooooo?" yelled May from the front door.  
  
"I am not deaf May!!!" shouted Rally from behind the door by the counter in the shop.  
  
May walked behind the counter, where a great array of guns of various sizes was displayed behind a glass cover. She opened the door and found Rally sitting at the table, looking down. May was carrying a pair of paper bags, with a few food items sticking out of the top. She put them on the table and started unpacking.  
  
"Where is Misty? I thought she wanted to stay for the night…." mumbled Rally.  
  
"She did… but this morning she went off, didn't say where, she just ran off." answered May still unpacking the bags.  
  
"Let's eat something and then open the shop. We only have another half an hour before we open." said Rally while making herself a sandwich from the ingredients that were currently on the table: some ham, bread and some cheese. Nothing much, but it was enough to still her hunger at least till lunch. She didn't feel like eating much though, even though her stomach had another opinion about that. She barely managed to gulp her sandwich down, while May ate with great appetite. May had noticed that something was wrong with Rally, and she started at her, but Rally only looked at the table, deep in her thoughts.  
  
"Rally….." no answer…. "RALLY!!!" Rally looked up startled.  
  
"Why do you have to shout?!" she snapped.  
  
"What's wrong with you? Your are acting all strange since last night…"  
  
"It's that guy that bothers me. He shouldn't be able to exist with his abilities, have you ever thought about that?"  
  
"There must be a logical answer to it…" answered May, trying to get Rally back to normal.  
  
"Yeah… there has to be one….." mumbled Rally still looking blankly.  
  
"We'll close early today, and go to Becky. I think what happened yesterday had something more to do then just with weapons…" said Rally as she stood up and walked out of the door and behind the counter. The shop was now open.  
  
1 XXX  
  
Meanwhile Misty had gone to the park. Walking around, trying to get last night out of her head, trying to get it out…. but there was something strange about it.  
  
She was walking down a narrow path, slowly, never looking up. Deep inside her, something was bugging her. The same thing that had been bugging her since that strange guy with the glowing eyes showed up… there was something strange about him… something … It flashed in her head. She remembered what had bugged her about him. She had heard that voice before… she was sure of it now, she was totally sure. It was strange though, even though she remembered that she had heard the voice, she didn't remember where she had heard it… or to whom it belonged. It just seemed so familiar…  
  
Suddenly something growled behind her… silently at first, then it got louder and louder…. She thought she was hearing things… but this was for real… it had to be. She was scared, she didn't know what to think, the growling kept getting louder… her body tensed as she spun around. The growl suddenly stopped, and as if it got blown away by the warm wind that was blowing, simply disappeared. She looked around… there was nothing, nobody, an empty park, with only her in the middle. She had to be imagining things. Yesterday night was simply too bizarre.  
  
Suddenly, a flashback came to her mind, her thoughts raced, as she blindly looked at the emptiness in front of her. She remembered… she remembered. A tear rolled down her check.  
  
"It can't be him…." she said halfway sobbing.  
  
"He's dead…. It can't be…. It just can't…" she kept repeating as the tears didn't want to stop. They began dropping off her chin and onto the ground. Her hair lifted as a wind gust came, and revealed her brown eyes, halfway closed, tears running down the sides of them, as her mouth only recapped the terrible moments that were flashing through her head. She shook it. She shook it hard, she didn't want to remember that. She shook her head, hoping to shake away the memories haunting her… but in vain.  
  
"That voice was his… but he's goddamn dead!!!" she told herself over and over again. It made no sense to her, it made no sense… but it was defiantly him. She managed to snap out of it. She quickly wiped the tears off her face with the sleeve of her white jacket and ran off, her sneakers only squeaking behind her. She had to get to the bottom of this… alone. It was her problem. She ran as fast as she could, her thoughts swooshing in her head, faster and faster. She ran… straight to Becky, she needed some info.  
  
  
  
2 XXX  
  
The neon lights boasted their light down on his huge muscular body. Sweat was running down his face and his torso. His short black hair was soaking wet and his muscles were beginning to get sore and cramp… his fists were clenched tightly as were his teeth. His blue eyes were locked perfectly on his target: a metal dummy, made out of titanium, so it could actually last for more then a few hits. His breaths were fast and short, his heart was racing, but not as fast as his thoughts, they were trying to blow his head apart, it felt like it would explode.  
  
The baggy black pants he was wearing barely managed to go around his entire waist… his clothing was extra made for him, since he was too big to fit on anything regular. His teeth kept grinding at each other as memories began to spring up in his head. His large canine teeth flashed with their perfect white against the fluorescent light that was shining down on them. A growl began to exit his throat. He hated that… he hated when that part took over him… but it was sometimes too strong to fight against… it was his instinct.  
  
"Why did she have to be there…. Why … WHY… WHY!!!!!" his thoughts kept screaming at him. He asked himself the same thing over and over and over again. Each time his anger grew and grew.  
  
He punched repeatedly at the dummy, faster, stronger, each of his blows leaving a large dent in the impact area. His fists were beginning to hurt, he had been training for over 3 hours straight now. The state of the dummy proved that it wasn't a light training session. His eyes slowly began to glow again as his growl became louder and louder.  
  
"I had to leave everything behind… I had to leave everything human behind… I had to leave everything human behind… I had to leave everything I loved behind…. I had to leave her behind… why? To become… THIS? I didn't want to become this!!! I never wanted to be like this, it wasn't my choice!!!" this thought raced in his head over and over again. His hits began to become faster. The other 3 people in the room looked over to him.  
  
"What's up with him?" asked one of them. His voice was low and growling- like. It came from a man, pretty large, but still smaller than the one training at the dummy station. He had fur covering most of his body, with a nose, close to that of a cat, while his figure was still mostly human, excluding the furry tail coming out of his pants.  
  
"Probably one of his outbreaks, the usual" answered another one of the guys. This one had a lizard, or serpent-like skin, and his voice was hissing. He wasn't very tall, probably about one head shorter than the furry one.  
  
"Remember what happened last time he got mad? He nearly went berserk for some reason, he never told anyone why, but he nearly wrecked the whole bunker, and nearly killed Titan… good thing that we had put that collar on him, if it wasn't for that, he would have killed everyone." added the third one. He was a bit bigger than the lizard man. He had black skin, which ad segments. It was like an armor – an exoskeleton. He had a black tail, standing up behind him, tilted at the top, with a needle at the end – a scorpion tail.  
  
"Fuck that! I still have some business with that guy. I'm stronger than him!!!" roared the first voice.  
  
"No you're not, and you know it!!!" yelled the other two in union.  
  
The first man growled as he looked at the enraged fighter.  
  
He was too deep in his thoughts to hear anything. Those thoughts were ripping a hole in his heart, in his mind, in his whole body… they were sending pain up and down and to every single part of his it, a pain much greater than that which any weapon can produce.  
  
"Why did she have to appear now? Just before his mission is complete? WHY!!! It was exactly the wrong time. He had begun to accept his life as it came at him… and now he's questioning everything again… why…" his head began to hurt, he didn't feel the pain running through his sore fists. The dents on the dummy began to get deeper as he closed his eyes and pulled back his right hand.  
  
"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he roared out at the top of his voice as he opened his eyes, revealing them, glowing, glowing with a determination much stronger than any he had ever felt before. He swung his arm at the dummy, and his fist penetrated the whole of the upper body with a loud metallic crack. His hand exited the dummy at the back Slowly, he pulled his bleeding arm back out. He closed his eyes and his mouth, and silence filled the room. The three people at the back of the room were standing there, speechless. Slowly he opened his eyes, they were normal again, the glow was gone, his muscles were relaxed, and he turned around with a single movement. As he walked towards the other three, they quickly walked out of the way. Nobody wanted a confrontation with him. Even Titan was afraid of him, even though he never showed it.  
  
He walked to the automatic air-lock-like door, which opened with an electronic summing, after which, he walked out, into the dark corridors of the HAVOK complex.  
  
He walked down the dimly lit corridor. His body was hot, very hot. It felt like it was on fire. His fists hurt like hell, and most of his muscles were sore, but he had gotten used to it. He was different than the rest, and he had gotten used to the hard training program, which he had to follow. He kept walking down this seemingly endless corridor, the armored magnetic- lock doors passing him on his left and his right. He met a few people now and then. They all startled and walked over to the side of the corridor, allowing enough space for him to pass. They were all scared of him... and they had a good reason. He was made to destroy... yes, he was made, created, built. He didn't know that though. All of THEM had told him that he was different, but he neither actually knew where he came from, nor who... or what his parents were, looking at his abilities and body.  
  
He looked down at his body. He was huge, muscular and had powers that even he couldn't explain where they came from. He hated what he was. He was a... a monster! That was the only way that he could describe himself.  
  
He came up to a larger door to his right. There was a great red cross above it, in which there were printed the words: "Medical Station".  
  
The door opened with the same metallic summ as every other door in this damned complex, and a bright light from the inside made him squint his eyes for a second. When he opened them, a man wearing a doctor's clothes was standing right in front of him, the bright lights of the operation table shining down.  
  
"Back for the regular check?" asked the doctor. He was a middle-aged man with long brown hair and a pair of glasses hanging on his nose.  
  
"Yes" answered the large young man coldly. He towered above the doctor, looking down on him. The only "clothing" on his upper body was the golden colored metal collar that went all around his neck.  
  
"Lay down then..." replied the doctor pointing to a bed on the side of the large, completely white room. Medical equipment was spread all around, beeping, summing and lots of lights shining.  
  
He laid down on the bed, and the doctor came p to him with a from, where all of the statistics of the following examination was to be recorded. Rico had done this thousands of times, he hated it, just like he hated this whole thing he was part of.  
  
A metal cover snapped itself together from each side of his bed, and engulfed his upper body, and began with the measurements.  
  
After about a minute, the metal cover snapped open and Rico stood up. The results flashed up on the screen.  
  
Serial No.: Z-1  
  
Name: Rico  
  
Type: H/W hybrid  
  
Genetic Structure: Enhanced  
  
Pulse: 330 bpm  
  
Blood Pressure: 400/140  
  
Adrenalin % in blood: 10%  
  
Fusion factor: 50%  
  
Status: Normal  
  
The doctor scribbled everything down and motioned to Rico to go away. Rico got off the bed and stomped off, out of the medical centre.  
  
He never got to look at his results. They always said it was nothing for him to be worried about.  
  
"Just one sec…" said the doctor as Rico left the room.  
  
"What?" Rico answered in his normal cold and emotionless tone.  
  
"Take some of this for your injuries" answered the doctor and threw him a pill, which Rico swallowed right away, without any questions or comments, then walked off.  
  
He still had training to do: firearms, vehicle, blade mastery and meditation.  
  
XXX  
  
"Sir…."  
  
"Report…." answered a distorted voice from the screen on front of the doctor.  
  
"The subject is beginning to act strange, his training today was something quite remarkable. You know that we designed him, to be perfect, a perfect killing machine." replied the doctor.  
  
"I know very well what we designed him for!!! What is your point!!! My time is precious!!!" boomed the voice from the screen.  
  
"I know sir… my point is, that the other 3 Z-Series are fine. We have complete control over them, and they are what we wanted them to be, reckless and brutal, they have no feelings whatsoever, except the desire to kill. Keeping Z-1 in this operation is very risky. He has developed human feelings, because he is still too human and because he had a human life before we got him back, we barely have control over him. We made him too strong, his senses are too good and he is a potential danger to us all!!!"  
  
"Unfortunately he is the only way we can get the last part of the EVOLUTION plan. We already have 3 of the 4, so everything will be over soon. After I have all of them I will order his extermination, he will become obsolete. The rest of the Z-Series is perfect for what I need them."  
  
"Exterminating him will be extremely hard, and you know that very well sir. Wouldn't it be much better if we could get him completely on our side and regain complete control over him? Imagine what possibilities he would open for us when he fights on our side!!!"  
  
"That is true, but you said that his feelings and his human part make him potentially dangerous, since he could break out…"  
  
"Yes, but we were beginning to control him better and better until yesterday night, where he got the third plan. He accomplished his mission, but let a few girls live, and his suit recorded a high raise in adrenaline % and pulse rate when he met them. They distorted him."  
  
"Then don't try to convince him, do as I say: If you want to destroy something, uproot it, destroy it's core, it's cause… kill them all."  
  
The screen went black and the doctor turned around and walked over to his control panel.  
  
"Whatever you say sir…."  
  
He fiddled around with the controls for a while, and soon the pictures of 2 rather tough looking figures came up on the screen.  
  
"These should do the job…" said the doctor entering their mission into the computer. 


End file.
